Scary Movie 6 (2015)/Transcript
Two years after the events in "Scary Movie 5", Theo, her husband Jon, and their 18-year-old daughter Lisa Holland heard an announcement that there would be a purge within an hour. Lisa wanted to spend time with Harry, her boyfriend who gives her an antique doll named Annachelle. However, Jon forbid Lisa from seeing Harry. When the purge started at night, Harry snuck in the house through Lisa's room. Jon went up to Lisa's room with a gun and repeatedly shoots Henry. Theo and Lisa heard loud gunshots so they went upstairs to the room and discovered Harry dead. Lisa lost her temper on Jon, Theo ends up being attacked by a random purger until she picks up a knife and slits her throat. The next Purger pulls a trigger of his gun to shoot Jon. But Theo jumps in front and Lisa does the same while holding her Annachelle. However, they both get shot and end up dead. Jon fights the Purger until they went in front of the porch. Then, all of the purgers pointed their gun at Jon, then they finally shoot him. Title Appears:"SCARY MOVIE 6" One year later, Cindy Campbell has recently divorced with Tom Ryan while her younger cousin Jody Sanders suspects her husband Dan having an affair. Some time later, Cindy moves into a new house with Jody and her three adopted children, Kathy, Lily and Aiden. Cindy old friend Brenda Meeks, who had recently engaged with Ray Wilkins. Gail Hailstorm-Gilmore, who had returned to being a reporter, announced that there would be an annual purge occurring at 7 pm and ending at midnight. Gail's husband Doofy, now sheriff, has made a suggestion to stay in the cellar during purge for protection, otherwise get killed. Brenda's brother Shorty arrived to the house for protection alongside her cousin Kendra, and her fiancee Ray. Jody, Dan, Kathy, Lily, Aiden, Kendra, Mahalik, CJ, and his older brother DJ joined for protection. DJ happens to be Kendra's boyfriend. Meanwhile, Kathy discovered an old doll named Annachelle. One hour before the purge, pimp Blaine Fulda came to the house trying to sell drugs, but his baby mother Tisha Fulda arrived causing an argument. After Tisha left, Blaine stayed while there was a half hour left. They all went to the cellar with, food, a bucket, and a Wi-Fi router. As the purge began, Shorty, Mahalik, CJ and DJ played an experimental game of demon which caused nine hours of bad luck and evil spirits. Ray referred to it as a stupid game. They hear strange noises in the walls, and Aiden sees the Annachelle doll, turns his back, looks back and discovers the doll disappeared. Hannah, Dan's "side-chick" arrived to the cellar, causing Jody to rage and fight with her. An unseen force begins to move through the house. Then Hannah went upstairs to the living room until Annachelle came to life, picked up a butcher knife and stab her. Cindy reminisces to her 10 year marriage and recent divorce with Tom. Dan leaves and suddenly gets killed by a purger. No one else seemed to care. Lily was speaking gibberish to an unknown presence inside the television in the cellar. The next few minutes, Kathy tells Aiden someone is coming, and he attempts to unplug the TV, causing the lights to go out of control. Cindy searches the cellar for objects to block the door although the purgatory were wearing fake masks were ringing the doorbell repeatedly and act rude and immature, then tells everyone they are here. In the meantime, Cindy turns on her cellular phone and watched a corrected update video from Gail which was in her notifications. The update was that the purge is actually from 7 pm to 7 a.m. Cindy was bummed out. Then Kendra and Brenda went on their phones, watching the same update from a BlackTV reporter. Cindy discovered that her old friend Theo lived and died in the house before her. Cindy hears Kathy screaming because she was being violently dragged around the house by an unseen force due to the evil spirits of the Annachelle doll and the demon game that was played by Shorty and his crew. The next hour, the purge gang uses a truck to rip the metal plating off the front door and enter the house. Mahalik, CJ, DJ, Ray and Shorty kills several of them before they get killed. Brenda, Kendra, Jody, Cindy and the children stayed back. Meanwhile, the children fell asleep. Cindy, Brenda, Jody and Kendra go upstairs to make sure the place is safe. But then Jody's phone begins to emit strange sounds, and as she traces the noise and enters the kitchen, the floor cracks and corpse's hands emerge and begin pulling at her foot until Brenda saves her. The house ends up being invaded by dead people who came back to life. The dead people were Buffy Gilmore, Greg Phillipe, Eric, and Hanson. Cindy and Brenda were shocked. Buffy says "We go way back" to Cindy and Brenda. They all have a conversation. Hanson stated that he died from getting ran over by Shorty. Eric tries to flirt with Kendra until she asks why there are stitches on his right arm and leg. Hanson tries to stroke Jody's hair with his malformed hand until she feels uncomfortable and insult him about his hand, causing him to become angry. Then they all become possessed and try to kill the four. Cindy fights Greg, Brenda fights Buffy, Kendra mercilessly fights Eric, and Jody fights Hanson until he tries to stick his malformed hand in her face. She kicks him, then Brenda kills him by cutting his head and both hands off with a chainsaw. Kendra stabs Eric's arms and legs. Eric becomes dramatic until Cindy shoots his head open. Greg sneaks up on Cindy by choking her until she grabs his head and places it on the stove while it's on. Then Jody cuts his head off with the chainsaw. Buffy runs up against Brenda until she trips. Brenda runs up to Buffy and break her leg by hand. Kendra takes the chainsaw from Jody and chops Buffy's head off. Despite having her head chopped off, Buffy trash talks about the four until Cindy shoots her face and say that she used to be one of her best friends. Mahalik and CJ gets into it with purge leader, "Big Deadbeat." Ray steals a truck to drive by and kill the people involved in the purge, and wounds Big Deadbeat. Returning to the house, Mahalik, CJ, DJ, Ray and Shorty finds Cindy, Jody, Brenda and Kendra hiding in the cellar. Jody stays and watch the kids while men take the other women with them when Big Deadbeat begins firing a Gatling gun at the air. Aiden notices the Annachell doll seem to be moving by itself. The doll attacks him, but he destroys it and escapes from the cellar. Kathy wakes up, but then she gets dragged into the darkness by ghosts in attempt for abduction. Aiden tries to save her from being sucked into the portal. Lily wakes up, clueless. She discovers that she could talk clearly, and discovers that she could not find Kathy. Lily tells Jody that she cannot find Kathy. Then Aiden tells her what happened to Kathy. Then Jody calls Blaine for help, although he was a fake psychic. Blaine returns and discovers that Kathy is a psychic and decides that as the only other psychic, disregarding the fact that he was a fraud until he trained to be a psychic, must go into the vortex and lead the spirits into the light. Blaine saves Kathy and decides to return to being a pimp. Cindy returns to the house, kills Annachelle, turns around, then the doll disappears. After surviving an intense street fight, CJ is senselessly shot and wounded by Big Deadbeat who states the unwritten rule: do not save people, do not call the police, do not break the wind. As Big Deadbeat is about to kill Shorty for accidentally "breaking wind", Jody appears and shoots and kills Big Deadbeat. Dawn finally arrives. As sirens wail while there was an announcement that it was the end of the purge, Mahalik, DJ, and Shorty rush CJ to the hospital as emergency services begin cleaning up after the Annual Purge. Gail and the BlackTV reporter states this Purge is the most successful Purge to date. Four months later, Cindy, Jody and her three children have moved on and have not seen Annachelle since then. Cindy receives a call from her 21-year old nephew Cody, who had just gotten out of the military. Blaine, dressed as a pimp, runs from the police after allegedly pimp-slapping Tisha until he runs out of breath and get hit by a police car. The ending text states that the real Annachelle doll resides in a case in a museum and that it is blessed by a priest known as Father McFeely three times a month to keep the public safe from the evil that the doll possesses. He also "blesses the museum". The ending texts also states that Brenda marries Ray, and become officially known as Brenda Wilkins. DJ proposes to Kendra, revealing they have dated for six months. Mahalik, CJ and Shorty got arrested for stealing marijuana simply because marijuana became legalized.